Sweet morning
by hesmus
Summary: After an amazing and mind blowing night it's pretty nice to just relax and spoil your lover.


_I wrote this for my dear friend Turtlefriedrice, just to cheer her up. :3_

_And I don't own One Piece._

* * *

**Imagine your OTP standing in the kitchen the morning after. Person B's making pancakes wearing only Person A's old, baggy shirt and underwear. Person A then hugs Person B from behind and Person B playfully complains that the pancakes will burn if Person A keeps distracting him/****her****.**

* * *

Sanji was stepping around in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast. Bowls were laying around and flour decorated the dark surface of the table. The delicious smell of the pancakes was floating around in the kitchen, slowly spreading in to the other rooms.

Sanji, who was lowly humming some old sailor song, completely lost in his thoughts and cooking. He was still feeling a bit sore after last night. He had done so many "things" with his lover that he was glad to be alive. His idiotic lover, that stubborn marimo, wanted to try something new between the sheets. Zoro wanted to try some bondage and Sanji was stupid enough to comply and let Zoro have his way. Well of course there was some arguing and fighting back which just made the moss head even more excited. So, they ended up trying bondage, using some of Zoro's secret toys and having way too many rounds of adult fun for Sanji to handle. Well, they were both really satisfied after that, Sanji just wouldn't ever admit that he actually liked what they did.

The blonde cook was standing in front of the stove, cooking the pancakes. His mind wandered in to last night's moments, so he didn't hear the noises coming from the bedroom. Zoro had woken up just a moment ago, yawning and stretching his body. His mind was peaceful and satisfied, couldn't be happier. He crawled out of the bed, shivering slightly because of the cold air. He put on the grey sweatpants, not bothered to try and find his shirt. Slowly, still rubbing his eyes he made his way to the living room, greeted by a lovely smell from the kitchen. Zoro didn't say anything, just followed the smell, with a small grin on his face.

Zoro reached the kitchen door and saw his blonde lover humming in front of the stove and wearing… Was that Zoro's shirt? Looking more closely Zoro smirked; Sanji really was wearing Zoro's old t-shirt that hung loosely around Sanji's slim body. Beside that Sanji was wearing just dark blue boxers, showing his long, strong and ah so perfect legs. Sanji was moving his hips slightly from side to side along with the song he hummed. Zoro recognised the song, it was an old sailor song they used to sing back at the kindergarten.

After snapping out of his fantasies Zoro made his way up to Sanji and without any warning wrapped his strong arms around Sanji, hugging him from behind. Sanji let out a surprised yelp, turning his head to glare at the swordsman.

"What the hell marimo?! Don't just sneak behind me like that!" Sanji snapped at Zoro, fighting the urge to hit him with the spatula. Zoro just snorted at the comment and kissed Sanji's neck softly, making the blonde shudder and curse under his breath.

"Last night was fun. We should do it again," Zoro said quietly in Sanji's ear, nuzzling his golden hair.

Sanji just huffed and turned his look back to the stove, successfully hiding his blush. He tried to concentrate on cooking again but the moss head kept distracting him, giving attention to his neck and still holding him tight against his muscular chest. And it didn't help that Sanji's arms were also trapped into that warm embrace.

"Oi, idiot, your breakfast will burn," Sanji said, a small smirk forming on his face. "Unless you like burnt pancakes then it's fine," he continued, with a playful tone in his voice.

"Well if you burn them I can always have you as breakfast," Zoro said huskily before giving one last kiss on Sanji's neck and pulling his arms away, allowing Sanji to continue cooking and save the pancakes.

Sanji finished cooking quickly and decided to clean the kitchen a little bit later because now he just wanted to enjoy the breakfast with his lover and spend a nice morning with him. He had a feeling that this day was going to be pretty peaceful and nice.

* * *

**Beta read by Aimee**


End file.
